


The Life We Deserve

by Astra_0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Dean Winchester Wedding - 14 February 2021, Destiel Wedding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Wedding, Season/Series 16, Toddler Jack, domestic life, this is my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_0/pseuds/Astra_0
Summary: Dean and Cas finally got married and decide to retire somewhere quiet, away from hunting.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Life We Deserve

Dean woke with a groan, stretching. He felt surprisingly well rested and content. He could feel the warmth of his husband next to him, his arm around his waist, face pressed against the crook of his neck.

The whole thing still felt like a dream. Him, married to the man he loved, living in a quiet little house next to a lake, surrounded by mountains and a forest, with their, now toddler, son. It was their home. Their home, he still wasn’t used to the thought.

Him and Cas found the place during their honeymoon and they both fell in love with it instantly. The perfect life, away from hunting. It was just their luck that the owner was looking to sell the property. Since they decided to do a long road trip as their honeymoon, instead of going on a fancy vacation like their friends and family suggested., they had more than enough money saved to buy the house. And they did so without a second thought. A few weeks later they found Jack, as a toddler, standing in front of their door with Amara, who explained to them that Jack gave up his powers, made Amara the new god and decided to come back as a child so Dean and Cas could raise him the way they always wanted to.

The house was near a small town. Dean went there four times a week to work at the local garage, while Cas stayed at home with Jack and tended to his garden. The locals were all nice, accepting them among their little circle instantly. They spent most of their weekends during the summer either hosting barbecues or attending them. There were a few other couples with young children, so Jack always had someone to play with.

They still often visited the bunker, Sam and Eileen were still in the hunting business, though they were now running a hub. Other hunters could come and go at the bunker as they pleased, using the resources in the library for their research, or call Sam if they couldn’t drop by to look themselves.

The bunker no longer felt empty; Claire, Kaia, Bobby and Charlie all decided to move there. Whenever Dean, Cas and Jack visited they would have big family dinners, followed by either game or movie nights in the Dean Cave, which, to Dean’s surprise, was still the way he left when he moved out. He thought it would have been turned into a storage room or something by then, but Sam, the sappy bastard, decided to keep it.

When he wasn’t busy with work, Dean loved to sit on the pier by the lake and fish, or spend his time with Jack, teaching him new things. He finally managed to teach Cas how to cook, which led to him periodically surprising Dean with pies, burgers, or some new, fancy recipe he saw on the internet.

In short life was amazing.

Dean had to admit that he missed hunting, but he didn’t regret his decision one bit to retire with Cas. He loved the lazy weekends, the slow kisses, the long walks along the shore. He loved that he could love without fear, he could love without the constant dread hanging above his head. He didn’t have to live in fear that a hunt could go wrong, that one of them could get hurt.

He still had his hunting gear and kept it stocked and in good condition of course, but he felt a lot calmer than he ever has in his life. He felt free.

If anyone asked him if he would change anything in his life would he do it, the answer would be a confident no. Everything up until that point, the good, the bad has happened for a reason, and it all led here. Maybe a bit belated, but he, they finally had their happy ending.

That night, when they went to bed, Dean could feel the heat radiating from his husband, his strong arms wrapping around his waist, his face pressed against the back of his neck. And he was happy.


End file.
